fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Reinhard Heydrich
Summary Reinhard Heydrich is one of the main antagonists of the Dies Irae visual novel series. On the eve of Christmas in Germany during the year 1939, Reinhard, then chief of the Gestapo of the time, was in charge of handling a suspect by the name of "Karl Kraft" after the latter had predicted the attempted assassination of the Fuhrer sometime ago in the same year. While interrogating the mysterious man, Reinhard began to question his mediocre lifestyle and on his "self-restraint" with everything around him. Through Karl Krafts' words and, after watching a fight happen Eleonore von Wittenburg between four other people, Reinhard made up his mind to no longer hold back, starting off an emotion within him to rise and feel the desire to spread this to everyone and everything around him. Starting with breaking off the fight between the four people and, along with Karl and three other bystanders at the time of the incident, go on to create the most powerful and dangerous orginization in the world: The Longinus Dreizehn Orden. Years will pass after the LDO was formed and it made up of all thirteen seats formed, with Reinhard and all others having been taught in the magical system of Die Ewigkeit from Karl Kraft that allows them to get stronger through the souls of both the German Army in battles or even innocent civilians. A ritual in Berlin during the cities' battle in 1945 in WW2's closing hours was performed, where it elevated Reinhard along with his three commanders to a separate plane of reality, waiting in time for another ritual that will allow Reinhard to rise to Godhood and fight a worthy adversary and fulfill his desire to fight Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B. 1-A via LLT and hax. Will eventually become 1-A | 1-A Origin: Masadaverse: Dies Irae Age: 102 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8; his entire existence is completely dependent on Mercurius' existence due to being his apoptosis, and will only truly die permanently if Mercurius dies as well. And he also won't permanently die for as long as his Valhalla exists), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense souls and their specific characteristics, even at large distances), Soul Manipulation (Can damage the soul with his regular attacks, can absorb the souls of the dead and even tear away souls under the control of Mercurius, and can constantly resurrect and restore the souls of those in Gladsheimr.), Law Manipulation (Briahs are described as the implentation of a new law into reality, Gladshiemr is described as the law of the new world), Warping (Can enforce his deepest desire onto reality with his Briah and completely overwrite it with Atziluth), Conceptual Manipulation (The Longinuslanze deals conceptual damage and can bypass the concept of distance), Light Manipulation, Summoning (via Gladsheimr), Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Via the Longinuslanze), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Via Cain's Briah), Intangibility (Via Kei or Beatrice's Briah's), Absorption (Via the Longinuslanze and Wilhelm's Briah), Teleportation, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation (Compelled hundreds of thousands of people to kill themselves and join his legion of souls just by talking. His Longinuslanze can make even his Legion, who all could take the sheer pressure of Methuselah darkness and fear shunting into their minds, to have trouble remaining conscious just by being in its presence), Magic, Barrier Creation, Necromancy, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Can erase anything as long as it has a history while using Machina's Briah or with the Longinuslanze, which can even erase the Law of Mercurius), Space-Time Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can negate magic attacks), Resurrection, Durability Negation, Reactive Power Level (Can always become faster than his foes through Schrieber's Niflheimr Fenriswolf), Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation (Did not flinch in the slightest when being in the presence of Methuselah's Fear Aura), Soul Manipulation (Members of the Legion are capable of surviving attacks that hit on a physical and spiritual level), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Only suffered a crack on his face from Methuselah's time acceleration and did not seem bothered by Ren's Finale Briah), Curse Manipulation (Was initially unaffected by Marie's curse), Existence Erasure (Machina stated that his only weapon was as good as trash against Reinhard) and Conceptual Manipulation, Aura (Charisma and Fear type. See feats section down below), Can boost the power of any of his Legionnaire's (Was able to make Wilhelm strong enough to fight evenly with Methuselah as well as boost his resistances to the latter's abilities) | All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Type 10), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Abstract Existence, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresent in his own territory) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Masada states Reinhard is equal to Amakasu Masahiko’s gods summoned through Ragnarok, where Ragnarok allows Amakasu to summon any god ever thought up by humanity and having them fight each other in a battle that would destroy all of existence, including every possible timeline. Senshinkan has confirmed the existence of parallel universes, with each universe being the manifestation of a future that a human desires, resulting in billions of alternate timelines). Outerverse Level via hax and LLT (Gladsheimr is described as the law of the new world and a singularity that is detached from the World of Foreknowledge, as well as being described as being a power already on the Atzulith degree despite being a Briah. The Longinuslanze Testament is described as washing away the world of Foreknowledge, and like Reinhard, is the manifestation of Mercurius's desire to die). Will eventually become Outerverse Level (With all eight swastikas open, Reinhard's Law begins to emanate over the entire world, with his existence becoming that of a Hadou God) | Outerverse level (To even the weakest Hadou God with 1 Taikyoku, a hyperdimensional object such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. Said Throne was destroyed in the battle between Reinhard and Mercurius. The source of his power, Taikyoku, is responsible for the existence of all reality, including dimensional space itself. Additionally, Reinhard at his strongest has a Taikyoku value of 90, making him one of the strongest possible Hadou Gods). Speed: At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Casually kept pace with Ren Fuji who showed himself to be this fast and traded more than 50 strikes with the latter in under a hundredth of microseconds, which has been shown to be this fast). Infinite attack speed with Longinuslanze Testament (Capable of ignoring the concept of distance to strike its enemy in a literal instant). Varies with Nilfheimr Fenriswolf (Like Schreiber, Reinhard can use this ability to always move faster than his enemy unless they outright halt his movement) | Nigh-Omnipresent normally. Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Should be as strong as his three commanders and Cain, who are all in turn physically stronger than Wilhelm). Will eventually become Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal. Will eventually become Outerversal | Outerversal Durability: Multiverse Level (Equal to Amakasu's Gods). eventually become Outerverse level. Regeneration and immortality makes him extremely difficult to kill | Outerverse level (Tanked attacks from Mercurius) Stamina: Limitless (Reinhard's stamina did not wane even after Methuselah accelerated time at a rate of billions of years every second) Range: At least several kilometers (His attacks should cover similar range as Eleonore's, whose projectiles have been shown to travel this far), Universal with Longinuslanze Testament (Due to its property of "never missing", it will chase its targets across a virtually infinite 3-D distance), Likely Irrelevant with teleportation via Gladsheimr (Exists detached from the World of Foreknowledge, destroying its concepts of distance and coordinates) | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: His lance, Longinuslanze Testament (Also known as the Spear of Destiny) Intelligence: Reinhard, as the commander of the Gestapo during World War II, is a highly accomplished tactician, general and leader, attracting swathes of followers with his sheer charisma and majesty and memorizing each and every one of them so that he can best call their abilities to the battlefield with Gladsheimr. Having over sixty years of combat experience, he is more than capable of handling all of his abilities with ease, casually beating back Ren, Beatrice, and Kei in their initial encounters. Seeing himself as "the master" and others as his "servants", he sees himself as the monarch of destruction, being unmatched in combat until his final confrontation with Ren, but even then the latter had help from Marie, a Hadou God. Due to lacking a competent rival up to this point, he is somewhat overconfident at times despite his admission that he feels that he will be defeated at some point, weakly laughing at the thought of being beaten by a few upstarts until they actually start to challenge him. In addition to his combat prowess, he is also knowledgeable regarding culture and can quote literary classics and ancient texts like the Bible with ease. Furthermore, Gladsheimr grants him access to the memories and experiences of his one hundred million legionnaires, giving him the combined equivalent of 6.1 billion years of experience on the battlefield | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: As a man who expresses his affection through the heat of battle and sheer destructive force, he refuses to use the Longinuslanze's effect unless he is truly irritated with how poor of a fight his foes are putting up or if he truly loves the battle he's received with them | None Notable Key: Base | Hadou God Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yetzirah * Longinuslanze Testament: (Covenant - The Holy Spear of Destiny) Reinhard’s Holy Relic, also named and known as the Spear of Destiny, a weapon only he himself can wield due to being the most charismatic being in the world, representing the form of his Valhalla. The weapon is described as being “Fast like Albedo, never missing like Rubedo, and all-killing like Nigredo”, meaning that the spear is always faster than its target, never misses, and kills whatever it hits on a physical, mental, spiritual and conceptual level before dragging their soul to Valhalla to become part of Reinhard's legion whenever Reinhard throws the spear at his foe. Reinhard can also instantly curse the target with a Stigma with the Longinus should he choose to at anytime, making them a part of his Legion the moment they die. Additionally, the spear can also ignore the concept of distance, as Rindou Koga (His Holy Relic's successor in Kajiri Kamui Kagura) was able to do this through her use of it against the Tenma's and Valeria was able to use this to get close to Wolfgang and attack him in surprise while the latter had his True Briah active; this aspect allows Reinhard to have the spear fired at his enemies in an instant without having to cross any distance at all. Aside from Reinhard himself, those who look upon the Lance itself will have their minds burned and their souls erased. Members of the Legion, beings who possess resistance to soul attacks and destruction and have all been able to operate while under the presence of Methuselah during the events of "Interview with Kaziklu Bey", find it troubling to maintain their consciousness when in it's presence, and attempting to lay hands on it will also erode their existence the longer they hold onto it - even Ren Fuji, who has the unique capacity to wield any other Holy Relic in the series such as Beatrice's, was having his body and soul destroyed when he attempted to use it against Reinhard during the events of Kei's route. Briah * Gladsheimr - Gullinkambi Fünfte Weltall: (Apoptosis - The Fifth Universe of Gold) Reinhard’s Briah, his desire being "I love everything". As love is equivalent to that of destruction to Reinhard, his desire manifests itself as a massive, hellish castle the size of a city with an interior entirely made out of souls. Its full activation is also capable of soul-ripping other people into his castle, as he once took the lives of 800,000 into his castle with one use during the fall of Berlin. Anyone that is killed within the castle or is slain via Longinuslanze Testament becomes a part of Reinhard’s Legion of Einherjar, giving him all of their memories and powers. It also makes his Legion immortal as long as they are bound to him. It has a passive effect of distorting distance and coordination, making it impossible to get close unless one is invited to the castle itself by Reinhard. The duration of how long Reinhard can manifest his Briah is tremendously greater than that of other Hadou Briah users, being able to keep it active for as long as 2-3 months whereas any other of his legion is able to have it active for just a few minutes at the most; This duration being when Issac was not implanted into the castle (whereupon doing so later eliminated this weakness and allows Reinhard to have it on indefinitely). Additionally, the castle itself is detached from the multiverse, allowing Reinhard to have it manifest wherever he wishes and allowing him to instantly teleport anywhere in the multiverse by using it as a launching pad. He can also summon the Einherjar he's obtained to do battle alongside him, giving him the advantage through sheer numbers via this method. ** Skeleton Giant: When desired to, Reinhard can have Gladsheimr transform into a gigantic, mobile skeletal creature large enough to dwarf mountains that possesses great mobility. It can produce more energy than any earthquake in history all the way to 1944 through its movement alone and can generate a light beam from its mouth possessing a level of heat surpassing that of nuclear bombs and capable of turning entire countries to ashes. ** Skull Army: Due to his castle being made entirely out of skeletons, Reinhard can shape them into many shapes and forms. As many of his soul stock is made up of the entire German army, Reinhard usually sets them up into formations of skeletons and their weaponry from the war (ranging from mausers, rifles, panzerfausts, landmines, tanks, and even anti-tank turrets), with enough number and firepower to combat a being as powerful as the God of Darkness. All with these skeletons and weapons have the ability to damage and destroy the soul just like the Holy Relics of the Legion as well as bringing anyone they kill into becoming part of Reinhard's legion. In addition, their ammunition will never run out as it replenishes after they restored from destruction by Reinhard's power should they somehow fall in battle (even if their soul is destroyed) due to Reinhard's Castle being in a constant state of creation and destruction. Because of this, it is virtually impossible to try and thin their numbers as long as Reinhard and his castle exists. *** Marseille: Reinhard can call upon the ace pilot of WW2 known as the "Star of Africa", manifesting behind him the latters' machine guns from his fighter plane. These machine guns can predict the future position of Reinhards' adversary, where it proceeds to shoot them down with accurate and powerful shelling. *** 8th SS-Cavalry Division - Florian Geyer: Reinhard suddenly erects a wall of skeletons below his target, creating an obstacle between them and limiting their movement. *** 9th SS-Panzer Division - Hohenstaufen: Manifests a hundred tank turrets, destroying everything in their way with powerful barrages of tank shells and explosions. *** 12th SS-Panzer Division - Hitlerjujand: Creating hundreds of Panzerfausts, Reinhard shoots his enemy in an incessant bombardment of warheads. *** 24th SS-Mountain Division - Karstjäger: Summons numerous landmines and panzerfaust warheads to explode upon the enemy. *** 36th SS-Grenadier Division - Dirlewanger: Reinhard implodes a flock of skeletons from below his foe, releasing numerous bayonets pierce them through. ** Longinus Dreizehn Orden: Through his Briah, Reinhard can even reincarnate the members of the LDO after their initial deaths where he can send them out in the castle to fight alongside or for him. *** Tubal Cain: Kai Sakurai. An immortal monster who has the ability to decompose anything, whether they be physical or intangible, as well as decomposing the soul itself. Has an inferior replica of Reinhard's lance, which allows it to use the abilities of those it has slain. When Reinhard reached Atziluth, Tubal Cain is able to split apart into three more of himself (each and everyone representing all of the three Sakurais' who took up the mantle as said being) and able to pierce the skin of the Snake. *** Kaziklu Bey: Wilhelm Ehrenburg. A vampire who can drain the energy out of everything in his surroundings, regardless of whether or not they are organic, inorganic, tangible, or intangible. Through empowerment via Reinhard's Law at Atziluth, the range and power of Wilhelm's Briah increased to a point he can drain Mercurius' energy and even absorb the stars in all existence, boosting Reinhard's power and the size of his legion stock to higher numbers. *** Valkyrie: Beatrice Kirscheisen. Her Briah allows herself to become pure lightning, thus overwhelming her opponents with sheer speed and immunity to physical strikes. Through empowerment of Reinhard's Law after the latter obtained Godhood, Beatrice was able to pierce her sword through Mercurius' neck as well as pierce through a Great Attractor formed from the latters attack. *** Leonhard August: Kei Sakurai. Has a Briah that allows her to become a being of pure flame, emitting enough to instantly vaporize metal while also becoming virtually impossible to strike with physical attacks. When summoned with the rest of her fellow Legion members after Reinhard reached Atziluth, Kei is no different to the others as she is able to assault Mercurius alongside Beatrice and Tubal Cain. *** Machina: Einherjar Nigredo. A powerful being that can erase the existence of whatever he hits with his fists, be it things such as living beings, objects, or even concepts (Ex. Methuselah), as long as it has a history. With Reinhard's Law, Machina's power is strengthened tremendously as he instantly destroyed all of Mercurius' attacks to nothing soon after he was summoned by Reinhard. *** Malleus: Has the ability to manipulate shadows and can summon torture tools out from her own shadow. Anyone that steps on it will be paralyzed, even unable to breathe if she so desires. With Reinhard's Law, her shadows can bind even Mercurius in place, allowing the others of Reinhards' legion to attack him. *** Samiel: Einherjar Rubedo. Her ability makes it so that her flames never miss (her false Briah makes it an ever-expanding fireball until it has taken out all the targets), has virtually infinite range and its temperature exceeds 10,000°C, its heat surpassing the center of a nuclear explosion. Using the true form of her ability, she can transport the target and herself to the inside of the barrel of her Holy Relic, making it essentially impossible to escape as it is a pocket dimension unto itself. Her flames are also able to ignore one's resistance to heat as it directly burns the soul. After being empowered by Reinhard when the latter reached Atziluth, Eleonore's flames are potent enough to hold back Mercurius' weakest attack of Sequere Naturem (the same attack he used in his appearance in Nerose Satanel's world that effortlessly killed the latter God). *** Hrozvitnir: Einherjar Albedo. Has the ability to always be faster than the opponent, regardless of whether they move beyond the speed of light or not and whether they slow him down or speed themselves up through time manipulation unless they outright stopped his movement entirely. As a Pseudo-God through Reinhard's Law, Schreiber is now able to outrun anyone in existence regardless of whether they are beyond space and time and can, like Beatrice, pierce through Mercurius' Great Attractor attack. ** Zonnenkind - Gladsheimr: An extension of Gladsheimr, Isaac (Reinhard’s son and the entity who manages the castle) serves as a sacrificial object for Reinhard to ascend to Godhood. Serving many other purposes such as making the castle permanent to bringing it out the physical plane (through a sacrificial ritual involving the souls of thousands plus the deaths of at least eight members of the LDO), Issac also acts as the castles "immune system" by summoning various objects to protect Reinhard should harm ever come to him as well as erecting skeletal arms from the castle within to either crush or hold enemies down. Atziluth * Du Sollst - Dies Irae: (Pour forth from the Chaos - Day of Wrath) The manifestation of Reinhard’s Law, one that follows through with his desire of "loving everything at fullpower". Through Dies Irae, every member of Reinhard’s Legion is brought to his level of existence, making them and any other soul or any other things in existence he obtains in the world, making all become pseudo-gods in the process. In addition to all that, everyone and thing of Reinhards' legion (i.e the LDO, Nazi German Army, and all other souls he acquires) have their abilities become conceptual in nature to their previous effects and making them far devastating to the point of affecting other Gods such as Mercurius and Ren Fuji. ** Kamunagara: The physical manifestation of a Hadou God's Law, existing as a universe within them. Reinhard's takes the form of a lion. Respect Threads https://amp.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/6q8c9a/respect_reinhard_heydrich_shinza_bansho/ Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Character Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Crazy Category:Sadists Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Visual Novels Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1